


Blood on my Name

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: But what did you really expect, Gen, It's a story with a vampire, It's definitely explicit, Little bloodplay, M/M, Morty's age isn't specified, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Vampire Rick, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from his neck, the sensitive spot where the inside of Morty's thigh met his groin was Rick’s absolute favorite place to bite. Despite knowing that the thought was ridiculous and unfounded, it always seemed like his blood was the hottest in that one particular spot, rich with the scent of lust, and desperate arousal, thick with something that could only be described as pure Morty and Rick would forever be powerless to that desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on my Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, here we are again. I couldn't resist the the current trend of Vampire!Rick on Tumblr and I absolutely had to write something for it. I'd like to dedicate this to the lovely Squikkums(:

It’d been hours. 

Hours since Morty could breathe without feeling the harsh anticipation of arousal caught in his throat. Hours since he could move against the sheets without the friction making his nerves feel hot and uncomfortably active. Hours since he felt the edges of subspace behind to swallow him whole. Hours since Rick restrained him and left the teen to stew in his own lustful anticipation. 

For hours the tiny brunette had laid upon Rick’s bed, blindfolded with his arms stretched above his head, wrists tied to the headboard with care, left to writhe and struggle, to whimper and call helplessly for the attention of his companion. 

The thing about having an immortal for a lover was that they had all the time in the world. Literally. Three or four hours of silently watching Morty squirm against restraints was nothing in comparison to the life Rick had already lived. A blink of an eye in comparison to the centuries that the blue haired genius had wandered the Earth. To Rick, the wait was merely another form of foreplay, a display of submissive torture that Morty both loved and hated simultaneously.

The blindfold left him completely cut off from the world, minutes feeling more like a lifetime than a meesely sixty seconds so when Morty felt the unexpected contact of Rick’s fingers wrapping sensually around his ankle, the dark haired youth practically leapt out of his own skin. Rick’s cool palm slid up the boy’s calf, his fingertips trailing along the sensitive skin in a way that was very nearly possessive, leaving Morty’s eyelids to flutter closed behind the black strip of cloth across his eyes. 

Morty captured the plump flesh of his lower lip between blunt human teeth, worrying the skin shamelessly as he waited for Rick to continue. The brunette lingered breathlessly in anticipation, his stomach twisting into painful knots as he tried to determine whether or not the blue haired immortal was planning to teasing him just for the sake of teasing. It wouldn’t be the first time Rick started touching him, making the teen come alive under his hands only to walk away and come back later when he was even more desperate. 

However, as the older man’s pleased chuckle broke the silence around them, Morty knew that wouldn’t be the case this time. 

Rick only spoke, only made a sound when he was ready to follow through. As a vampire, Rick had the benefit of being naturally more silent than the grave. He could walk across gravel in the dead of night with all the added noise of oil sliding down over a clear pane of glass. The elder really only ever made his presence known for Morty’s sake. It was an unspoken reassurance of beginnings between them, regardless of whether that took the form of sex or their adventures and Morty couldn’t help but nearly gasp in the face of it, releasing a breath that he hadn’t even been fully aware that he was holding as Rick’s undead fingers brushed the inner curve of the teen’s knee.

Moments later the sound of Rick’s unnaturally seductive voice carried across the gap as the elder addressed his bound lover, “You’ve been very patient, Morty.”

The teen nodded but didn’t say anything in response, not trusting his voice to remain steady under the crashing waves of desire coursing through his body. It seemed silly to try and hide it considering that they both knew the vampire would be able to smell his raging lust from a mile away, but that was the game and Morty couldn’t help but to play along. A second chuckle sounded in the quiet space and Morty didn’t have to be a genius to know that Rick had probably sensed his surface thoughts because, without warning, the immortal suddenly removed the blindfold. 

It was a bit of a shock, the dim lighting appearing much more bright than it really was after hours of remaining in absolute darkness but Morty didn’t complain. His eyes were automatically drawn to the object of his affections and, despite having seen him many times before, Morty still felt his mouth go dry. 

Rick stood off to the side, appearing ethereal and otherworldly in the half lit darkness. Like most times when they were alone, Rick stood before him bare chested, clad only in the black trousers that he seemed to favor. His skin was ashen, as always, appearing the faintest bit grey and more like the color of a corpse than the snowy white that usually described his species in fiction. It stood out in sharp contrast when compared to the startling blue vibrancy of his spiked hair. Eyes darkened with hunger watched Morty like a predator spotting its prey, his lover’s stance unyielding and endlessly powerful as he approached the dazzled mortal.

Before the beginning of their romantic attachment, Morty always assumed that his grandfather would be a bit of a selfish lover. In his normal everyday life, Rick displayed various behaviors that hinted towards that idea but very shortly after they got together, Morty realized how utterly wrong he was in that regard. Rick was, in fact, exactly the opposite. He loved to absolutely wreck Morty with pleasure, to bring him to the brink over and over again, leaving him to teeter against the edge of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity as Rick tormented him with pleasure. There was nothing Rick was unwilling to do for him, no line he wasn't willing to cross if Morty desired it and the teen had learned very early on that their sex life was one that would be coveted by others. 

Those thoughts screeched to a halt, leaving the teen’s mind completely and utterly blank as Rick crawled up the end of the bed, dipping his head to drag unnaturally cool lips up the length of his lover’s right leg before settling between his human's parted thighs. Soft lips trailed with maddening laziness across the soft dip of his iliac crest. Normally the front of his hip bones were incredibly ticklish, but when Rick lavished them with attention, drawing his mouth back and forth across the sensitive skin there, it did nothing but set the teen ablaze with desperate arousal. 

Combined with the desire he already felt after having waited tied to the bed for hours, Morty felt as though he would go out of his mind with pleasure long before Rick ever got around to actually letting him cum. 

The teen’s cock gave a sympathetic twitch, making the elder snicker as he leaned his head down to nuzzle affectionately at the warm skin between Morty's groin and his inner thigh, “So responsive. Even after all - - all this time you're still as sensitive as a virgin.”

To reiterate his point, Rick dragged one of his lengthy fingers up the thick vein along the bottom of his lover’s cock, smirking with undisguised appreciation as the younger man gasped, his legs jerking on either side of Rick as he arched his hips, trying to follow the fleeting touch. 

“Rick,” Morty whined, arching his back from the damp sheets as his cock sat aching and untouched, curving up to rest against the bottom of his abdomen. 

The blue haired vampire ignored his plea in favor of staring at his prize, watching as a small dribble of precum pooled against the boy's skin, merely adding the picture Morty already presented as he laid there, skin slicked with the thinnest sheen of sweat. 

Deciding to take the edge off, Rick wrapped his long, dexterous fingers around the bottom of Morty’s cock, pumping him with slow, steady strokes as he buried his face into the curve of the teen’s groin, inhaling the thick scent of human pheromones there. Below him, Rick could feel the boy trembling, gasping under the onslaught of slow churning pleasure brought about by the genius’ hand. He knew it wasn't enough to get the boy going, not nearly enough to make him cum. It was just a taste, the barest hint of the pleasure to come and Rick took great pride in the mewling whimpers pouring from his grandson's mouth. 

After inhaling his fill of the boy's intoxicating scent, Rick's lips finally parted. Behind the pink of his plush mouth sat twin incisors of the brightest ivory, wickedly sharp and glistening with saliva. Up above Morty could feel the moist heat of his companions breath against his skin and though he was, for the most part, prepared for what was about to happen, he still groaned in painfully aroused surprise when Rick bit into his flesh. The shallow pop of human skin giving way under the fangs of a vampire made the brunette gasp, his hands white knuckling the headboard as hot, relentless waves of disconnected bliss fell over him in thick waves with every strong pull of the older man's mouth. 

Aside from his neck, the sensitive spot where Morty's thigh met his groin was Rick’s absolute favorite place to bite. Despite knowing that the thought was ridiculous and unfounded, it always seemed like his blood was the hottest in that one particular spot, rich with the scent of lust and desperate arousal, thick with something that could only be described as pure Morty and Rick just barely managed to pull away with a soft groan of iron will before he took too much to continue biting Morty later, his lips smeared red, the crimson liquid trickling from the two wounds, staining his lover’s skin with blood. 

Morty looked down at him with half lidded eyes brimming with lust, his pupils seeming to blow even wider as he caught sight of Rick's exposed fangs colored red with the teen’s blood. Such a sight never failed to make the boy aroused, no matter how much the idea made the youth blush in their everyday life and Rick couldn't deny the thrill of accomplishment that raced through him as Morty continued to watch him with those desire filled orbs. 

Morty's heart hammered mercilessly within his chest, very nearly making the mortal light headed as he watched Rick watching him with intense silver eyes. The pleasant throb from where the other man bit him only made the teen harder and no matter how much he tried, Morty couldn't ignore just how close Rick's mouth was to his aching cock. He'd been desperate for relief for hours and sometime between Rick's initial bite and when he lifted his head, the elder had released his member, making the teen want to cry out with need. He'd been mostly overwhelmed by the feeling of his lover drinking his blood but now that the deep pulls of Rick's mouth were gone, he was acutely aware of the loss of his lover’s hand and his cock gave a small twitch. 

Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Rick. That much was obvious by the coy grin that curved his lips and the air of cocky well deserved arrogance that lingered around him. However, if Morty had any doubt that Rick had caught sight of his need, it disappeared when the dark creature leaned over and blew a breath of cool air across the tip of his dick, making the teen arch from his place on the bed. 

“So needy for me, aren't you Morty?” Mimicking the path his finger had taken earlier, Rick ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of the youth's shaft, drawing a strangled cry from the boy's lips, “What do you want, Morty? Do you want me to suck it for you? Is that it? C’mon, Morty, I don't know if you don't tell me.”

The teen’s cheeks darkened, turning a lovely shade of dark pink as he blushed. Even after all their time together, the brunette was still fairly shy and Rick always enjoyed the process of driving him so far past the line of need that the teen no longer had any reservations about what he was saying or how embarrassing it could be perceived as. 

“F-fuck Rick, y-y-your mouth, I want you to to use your mouth.”

The immortal smirked, turning his head to the side to lap as the lingering trail of blood smeared across Morty's skin from where he'd bitten him just a few minutes prior, “You want me to use my mouth to do what, Morty? You'll have to be more specific, I think.”

Morty's cheeks darkened by a few shades, a needy whine pulling free from his lips as he squirmed, “To suck m-my cock. I need your mouth sliding up and down my cock.”

Rick didn't miss the shift from want to need, or the way Morty's stutter fell a few notches with his increased arousal and, rather than continue to torture him further, Rick gave in to what both of them wanted. With a near uncomfortably tight grip around the base of his cock, Rick scooted up a bit and wrapped his lips around the leaking tip, listening to the tell-tale gasp of satisfaction as Morty got what he wanted. 

Despite the fact that he'd given in to his lover’s desires, Rick didn't stop the torture altogether. He didn't launch into a full out oral assault right away, choosing instead to go slow and draw it out, much to Morty’s dismay. 

Rick lapped at the small slit, sliding his fist up and down the length of his grandson's shaft as he teased the tip of his lover’s cock, tracing the prominent ridge of the head with the very tip of his tongue. Below him, Morty writhed under the hot, slick heat of his companion’s mouth, obviously impatient but unwilling to entertain the possibility of trying to hurry his lover along for fear of making him go that much slower. Fortunately, after a couple torturous minutes Rick apparently decided to take mercy on him and continue on. 

With his lips tight around the teen’s length, Rick began sliding his lover’s cock deeper into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head in Morty's lap, taking him a little deeper with every downward slide of his mouth. And Morty was grateful, that much was obvious by the cries spilling from the brunette’s mouth and the way his legs shifted and kicked helplessly on either side of the elder's body with every draw of his mouth. 

As Rick continued, glassy eyes squeezed shut, Morty’s chest rising and falling rapidly with ragged gasps for breath as he felt Rick's mouth descending on his member. The sharp thrill of danger echoed in his conscious as he felt both of the vampire's fangs on either side of his cock, the pleasure of that realization only driving his arousal higher and then, without any form of warning, Rick was pulling his hand away and sliding his mouth all the way down the teen’s shaft. 

As a vampire with no fear of choking, Rick had no form of gag reflex, a talent that he reminded Morty of often but no matter how many times he experienced it, the teen couldn't stifle the choked cry of pure bliss that came from his mouth each and every time Rick deep throated him. 

Below, Rick couldn't help but to smirk. It was more mental than physical seeing as how his mouth was wrapped snuggly around his lover’s cock but they both knew it was there. For the moment, exercising his absent need for oxygen, Rick lingered where he was, content to feel Morty practically vibrating with anticipation as the immortal held him in his throat. With his nose pressed up against the boy's public bone, buried in the corse hair of the teen’s pubes, Rick was free to smell the very foundation of his lover. He could smell the scent of sweat and pheromones, desire and raging lust, faint hints of soap and the beginning hints of BO. He could feel blood rushing just under the surface and the warmth of human life. It was intoxicating in the most addictive sort of way and Rick knew without a doubt that if his lover wasn't so obviously desperate, he could spend hours there, just inhaling his tantalizing scent. 

Fortunately for the younger man below him, Rick was a merciful creature of the night and he didn't keep him waiting for a terribly long amount of time. Saliva slicked lips held tight around the boy's shaft as Rick returned to bobbing his head, taking the teen from base to tip with every single stroke, listening carefully to the full orchestra of gasps, moans and whimpers. It was a rush, to have this sort of control over his grandson, to affect him like this and watch him lose control. Looking up at his lover through dark lashes, Rick watched him gasp for breath, his breathing ragged and labored, his muscles clenched tight and Rick knew that the younger man was nearing his peak. 

Morty struggled against his bonds, desperate to bury his fingers in the vibrant blue strands of Rick's hair as the elder pleasured him but, somehow, being restrained was better. The lack of control only made the brunette more aroused, more desperate for his own climax. 

A startled cry pulled from the teen’s throat as the hot velvety muscles around his cock suddenly tightened. Morty looked down at his lover and released a lewd and utterly shameless moan as he watched Rick purposefully swallow around his dick, all the muscles gripping him tightly and moving downward in a single synchronized stroke before Rick was pulling off of him right before be could cum, a strand of saliva connecting the tip of Morty’s cock to his grandfather's lips before it snapped with a swipe of Rick's tongue. 

Despite knowing beforehand that Rick was unlikely to let him cum so early, Morty couldn't contain the near betrayed cry of need that crossed his lips as the rush of cool air met the spit slicked flesh of his aching erection. 

“Such a good boy for me, Morty” Rick praised, running both palms along the teen’s thighs, soothing him as he trembled and pulled helplessly against his restraints, writhing from the power of a carefully delayed orgasm. 

Now, nearly halfway submerged in subspace, Morty barely noticed when Rick slid a pillow under his hips and moved away from him to grab a half empty container of their preferred lube. It was truly a testament to how far gone he was that the teen didn't even realize what was happening until the slipper pad of Rick's pointer finger pressed against his opening, massaging the sensitive flesh knowingly. 

Morty whimpered as the immortal applied pressure but refused to penetrate, his eyelids fluttering closed with a series of tiny, encouraging whimpers.  

“Is this what you want? Hmm, Morty? Do you want your grandpa to fuck you with his fingers?” The vampire circled the brunette’s opening with slow, teasing strokes, smirking as he wanted the teen mewling with desire. 

“Y-yeah, Rick. I-I want you to put them in me.”

The elder added a bit of pressure, “In you where, Morty?”

The teen groaned with frustration, trying to push his hips back against Rick's fingers, “I-in my ass.”

Apparently satisfied, Rick breached the tight ring of muscle, sliding one of his fingers inside to the second knuckle, listening to the moan of appreciation from above before continuing, sliding the digit further in.

With a slow and torturous pace, Rick pumped the single digit in and out of the teen’s body, feeling his tight little hole flutter around the intrusion, slowly loosening around him until he was able to add a second finger to the first. Morty gasped at the small stretch, as he always did when Rick added another digit to him during the stretching process but now he could see the beginning stages of true impatience. Morty writhed in the bed, his legs absolutely restless as he tried his best to fuck himself on Rick's fingers, his shyness all but disappeared as he rambled on, begging for Rick to go deeper and to hurry up. 

Which a chuckle, Rick slid his both of his fingers free, listening with a certain amount of smug pleasure as Morty keened with overly aroused distress, thinking that Rick wasn't going to follow through, “Just hold you horses, Morty, Jesus.”

The elder snickered, slicking his fingers with more lube than strictly necessary before returning to his previous task, urging two of his lengthy fingers back into the boy's opening with a groan, “This is all you get, Morty. I'm not giving you any more lube to ease the way. I want you to feel it tomorrow, to remember every inch of my cock stretching you wide open while you go about your day.”

Rick's words had the desired effect, drawing a long and drawn out groan of desperate need from the teen’s lips as he spread his legs wider, rolling his hips back as Rick scissored him open, a sharp cry pulling from the teen’s lips as Rick grazed his prostate. 

Knowing just how close the teen was, Rick avoided the bundle of nerves choosing instead to nuzzle and nip at the mortal’s inner thighs as he wiggled a third finger into his opening, catching the soft hiss from the uncomfortable stretch. 

“Y-you’re doin’ really good Mort, just a little longer.” 

Rick pressed a filthy open mouthed kiss to the base of his grandson's cock as he circled the stretched rim of Morty's hole with his fingers, smirking at the breathless whine that sounded between them from both his attention and his praise. 

After the older man felt that he'd been thoroughly prepared, Rick slipped his fingers free, smearing any left over lube that he could against the boy's opening before pulling away to stand and free himself of the tight confines of his trousers. A sharp hiss lingered on the immortal’s lips as he stepped out of his trousers, the cool air rushing over his straining erection nearly making him shiver with added arousal. 

From the bed, Morty watched Rick with a certain amount of desperation, his body twisting against the bed as the older man stood just beyond the edge of the bed, watching him with an undisguised aura of possession. Morty mewled his lover’s name, arching his hips from the pillow in a show of impatience but Rick only smirked, crawling back up the bed at a pace that was much to slow for Morty's current state of mind. 

“C’mon, Rick,” the teen whined, “Hurry up and fuck me.” 

The vampire tsked, turning his head to press a warm, and fairly intimate kiss to the inside of Morty's knee, “You should know by now better than to rush me, 

”

Now knowing that Rick was going to take at least a few extra minutes to torture him with anticipation, Morty nearly sobbed, his legs jerking on either side of Rick and completely bunching up the bedsheets under his heels. 

“Now Morty, there's no need to throw a tantrum.”

Rick smirked at the verbal power play as he pressed lingering kisses along the brunette’s inner thighs, dragging his lips along the curve of Morty's hip bones. It was more to tease and delay the inevitable than a gesture borne of a desire to be overly romantic but Rick enjoyed the actions none the less, taking a moment to re-bury his nose into the pubes along the teen’s pubic bone, inhaling deeply before sucking a small trail of hickies from the boy's groin up to his belly button.

After he was satisfied with the marks he made, Rick slowly crawled further up the mortal’s body, pressed hot and possessive kisses to the youth's skin with every upward movement. He took the time to drag his fangs along the curve of his grandson's ribs and to nip with carefully concealed affection at the soft center of the teen’s belly before stalling just above the boy's nipple. 

The small peak with pebbled, hard with arousal and Rick couldn't help but to run the pad of his thumb across one of them, listening to the teen’s gasp catch in his throat. They were sensitive, more sensitive than half the women Rick had been with in the past, a little detail that never failed to both amuse and arouse the vampire. However, despite being more than ready to finally sink himself into the tight heat of his lover’s body, Rick couldn't resist the temptation presented to him. 

In a swift and utterly shocking move, Rick swooped down and sunk his fangs into the flesh right around the edge of the boy's areola, sweeping his tongue across the very tip of the teen’s nipple as he sucked hard and long, drawing a frenzied cry from the boy below him. While Morty wasn't detoured by the pain in any sense, the overwhelming sensation was nearly too much, especially with his cock trapped between both of their bodies and all he could do was arch up towards Rick's mouth, gasping his lover’s name as he rocked his hips, rutting against Rick's stomach. 

Satisfied with not only the reaction he'd gotten but the blood he took as well, Rick released his hold with a small pop, listening to the small whimper as Morty fell back to the bed, panting sharply as he looked up at the elder. 

Regardless of the fact that he hadn't drawn things out nearly as long as he had in the past, Rick was pleased to see that his grandson was sufficiently wrecked. His pupils were blown impossibly wide, only the thinnest ring of green surrounding the black. His lips with slick and swollen from where the teen kept biting them and Rick knew without a doubt that they would be bruised before the night was over. The teen’s cheeks were flushed a dark and attractive red that the immortal never got tired of seeing and as Morty whimpered his name, the vampire that his patience was completely gone. 

Rick needed to be inside of his human right then, and he couldn't wait another second longer. 

In a burst of inhuman speed, Rick had Morty's legs thrown over both his shoulders and he was practically bending the boy in half as he positioned the tip of his impressive cock against the loosened opening of Morty's entrance, “Take a deep breath for me, baby.”

The younger man did as he was told, sucking in a shaky breath as Rick applied pressure and pushed the tip of his cock into the incredibly tight body below him, relishing in the beyond aroused gasp from below and the fresh burst of lust that poured over his senses. Once Morty adjusted to just the head, Rick thrust his hips forward, burying the rest of his length into the tight channel all at once rather than going inch by inch, a sharp growl echoing in the back of his throat as Morty released a breathy keen, his warm heels digging into Rick's back. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Rick right now! RIGHT NOW!”

The immortal grabbed Morty's hips in a tight grip that he had little doubt would leave bruises and started pistoning in and out of his lover’s fluttering hole with a punishing pace, growling with primal satisfaction as the boy immediately began to cry out with pleasure. 

Usually they built up speed, starting out fairly slow, gaining speed until they reached the inhuman levels of Rick's species but on this particular day Rick felt his patience tested. He didn't have the will or desire to be careful or to take the time to gain speed. He wanted to destroy whatever remained of his lover’s thought process with rough, wildly demanding pleasure, wanted Morty to feel the reminder of their coupling for days to come but most of all he wanted to own, wanted to own the boy below him and show him who he belonged to. Rick wanted to cover the boy in his marks, and make his possession absolutely undeniable, he wanted to growl and snarl like a beast as he took his lover in the most primal way possible and from the looks of it, Morty had no objections. 

Strong hands released the boy's hips and made a grab for his thighs, pulling Morty's legs from his shoulders and spreading them open with brute strength as he drove himself in deeper, grinning wickedly as Morty howled in response. Rick knew that his cock was stroking along the teen’s prostate with each thrust, teasing him with a fleeting strokes while not being nearly enough. 

“Do you like this, Morty? Huh? Y-you like it when I fuck you like an animal, like the desperate slut that you are?” Rick accentuated his words with deep and unrelenting strokes, slowing his pace to drive his cock even deeper into the boy below. 

Morty thrashed against his bonds, his wrists straining against the unyielding cuffs as he was forced to simply lay there and take whatever Rick wanted to dish out, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly hard enough, not fast enough, deep enough or brutal enough and Morty wanted more, he wanted to push Rick to the bounds of his prowess and there was nothing he could possibly do to stop the stream of rushed words from crossing his lips, “YES! Fuck, Rick, give it to me! Fuck me harder, Rick, I won't break just do it!”

With the confirmation that Morty wanted it just as rough as he did, Rick abandoned all sense of restraint. Nimble fingers released one of Morty's legs, urging the teen to wrap it around his back as he reached down and tightly grasped the base of his lovers cock, prevent him from cumming right away before Rick upped his game. 

The shift was immediate, unmistakable as the immortal drove his cock harder and faster into his lovers tight hole, shifting his stance just the slightest bit to give more direct attention to the teen’s prostate as he fucked him with more speed and force than any regular human could ever dream of possessing. 

It was too much, too much for Morty to bare, overwhelming in every sense of the word and the teen could do nothing but try and hold on, his toes curled almost painfully tight as near constant screams of agonized bliss flowed free and unabashed from his parted lips. 

With a sudden burst of logical thought Rick reached up and freed the teen’s wrists, growling in appreciation as Morty immediately slid his arms under Rick's armpits to grab at his back, digging his sharp little crescent moon nails into the immortal’s flesh. The wounds healed just as fast as Morty could make them but neither of them cared about that as Rick drove himself impossibly fast in and out of his lover, driving in harder with every single stroke until Morty was sure that both of his buttcheeks would be bruised from the force.

Eventually Morty finally broke down, sobbing without shame from the onslaught of endless pleasure and the desperate and unquenchable need to cum. He couldn't handle any more, couldn't deal with delaying his orgasm for a second longer and he told Rick so, crying out a jumbled mix of half screamed pleas that he needed to cum, needed it more than he'd ever needed anything in his entire life. 

As Rick started down into the face of his lover he knew that he'd succeeded in breaking the teen, just how he'd originally wanted. Usually Rick would continue to drag it out and make him beg even longer but a single look told Rick that Morty wouldn't be able to handle it, that he was in near agony from his need for release and rather than trying to push his limits, the vampire gave in. 

Warmed fingers released their tight hold on the boy's cock and quickly began stroking his aching length at the same time that Rick buried his face in the teen’s neck, pressing them chest to chest as he sucked at the flesh just above Morty's pulse. His skin was salty was sweat, soaked in the scent of lust and Rick was powerless to do anything but rub the flat of his fangs tantalizingly against the sensitive skin, drawing the blood to the surface before sinking his fangs into the thunder of his lover’s pulse. 

And that was all it took. 

The white hot flash of pain that rocketed across his nerves as Rick pierced his skin and started drawing blood from him by the mouthful, the incessant hand on his cock stroking him from base to tip with just the right amount of pressure, the cock driving in and out of his body with vampiric speed, stroking his prostate and making him wild with need, it all came together in that one moment and suddenly Morty felt like a supernova was exploding just under his skin. The boy's lips parted in an earth shattering scream as he finally came, his balls drawing up tightly to his body as the teen emptied himself with spurt after spurt between both of their bodies, his back arching up from the bed as Rick continued to pound into him. 

However, the immortal wasn't far behind his grandson. 

The sudden tightening of the muscles surrounding his length combined with the rich taste of Morty's blood and the unmistakable scent of seman immediately sent the blue haired vampire over the edge, his cry muffled by the hold he had on the boy's throat as he drove himself as deeply into his lover as possible, emptying his balls into the willing body below him. 

For a moment neither of them moved, their labored gasps the only thing breaking the silence between them as Rick glided his tongue over the twin punctures in the brunette’s neck, healing them with his saliva. 

However, it wasn't until Rick addressed his human, without getting any sort of response, that he noticed Morty had blacked out after the highest crest of his orgasm. 

The vampire smirked, smugness radiating from every single pore in his body as he slid his softening cock from the teen’s body. Rolling to the side, Rick gathered his lover into his arms, watching him with unmasked fondness as waiting for his little lover to regain consciousness. 

Morty was warm in his arms, utterly human in every way possible and though he didn't say or acknowledge it often, Rick knew just how smitten and in love he was with the fragile creature in his arms. Gentle fingers rose to trace the curve of Morty's cheek. He'd never thought about turning anybody else, never even entertained the idea of wanting to share his immortality with anybody else, especially not a romantic partner but as he watched his lover’s eyes start to flutter open, Rick knew without a doubt that a single lifetime with the human in his grasp wasn't nearly enough and that he wanted Morty with him. 

Forever. 

  
  



End file.
